Make everything perfect or don't bother at all
by special agent Ali
Summary: The title says it all. It was all the advice she needed from her older brother. But perfection isn't easy to master. Every body has its limits and she may have used all hers up for good. JONAS story with my character Francesca Lucas. Angst as usual.
1. Prologue: A big brother's guilt trip

_Hey all, so I finish a story only to add a story. Funny huh? Anyway this is another installment to Francesca's made up life. So of course something bad will happen to her. But she'll live through it like always. _

_I don't know if many of you will get my inspiration for this but it came by MMPR the original series, just before Kim leaves when she has her accident and also from what I seen of the great NJJ._

_Just seemed like this is his character. _

_This is prologue and it won't happen in story for few chapters I just want to know if it interests anyone._

Perfection.

It was a word he knew very well. A word he lived by just about every day of his life.

It was also the word responsible for the unconscious, possibly paralyzed, little girl in the bed beside him.

Because he had to teach it to her. Because he wanted her to be like him just like he wanted his brothers to be like him. Because everything in life had to be prefect.

He just never realized Perfection could be so bad. So very wrong. Who knew perfection could do so much damage?

Who knew Perfection could take over his life? His soul?

He didn't, that was for sure. If he did, maybe he'd have let her just have fun with her gymnastics.

There were too many ifs now. If was also another word he overused. He judged everything as though it were a flaw and then he made it perfect.

"I am so sorry Francesca…you never should have listened to me" he murmured then bending his head letting tears fall to her unmoving hand.

He heard the door open but didn't bother to turn around. It was always the same anyway. She had been here three days now and nothing changed.

He could feel the four eyes baring into him and he knew they blamed him.

They hadn't said it but he knew he was to blame.

"It's time to go Nicky" one finally spoke. His voice was calm and not at all full of hatred he knew should be there.

Nick Lucas nodded and brushed his eyes till they were clear of any tear.

He clutched her hand vowing to return every time he could.

He walked to the waiting boys and the one who spoke put his arm around his shoulders.

"Stop letting this guilt eat at you Nicky…you're not too blame" he said and Nick nodded but Joe saw it was just an act for him.

"He's right Nicholas…you only said what you believed in and you are correct…if we didn't care about what we do, no one else would" Kevin added.

Nick nodded again but it didn't do any good they knew.

Nick was just that kind of person. He thrived for perfection in everything and now he tried to perfect his favorite girl and she wound up in a hospital because of it.

Because she overworked herself and fell. Because he told her to keep trying till she had perfection. But it wasn't as though he forced her. He only advised her that if anything was worth having it should be as perfect as it could be.

So Francesca Nathalie Lucas found herself all day at the gym working on a cartwheel on a balance beam. She was quite good but every time she did it she saw a flaw and tried again.

After about forty-nine tries her arms got heavy. Her fiftieth was the one she slipped on.

She had been alone but it was lucky a certain brunette loved a good workout as much as she did or she could have been there till morning.

Nick Lucas stuffed his hands in his pockets and quickened his pace. He then turned that into a jog and quickly outdistanced his brothers.

He knew -no matter what anyone said- that he was entirely to blame for Francesca's fall and that kind of guilt couldn't be banished.

_Okay there is my prologue. I'll make chapter one soon when Frankie is awake and make it a story but only if I can get at least three reviews please._

_I just need a few people to say its good because I am doing my very best here._

_Thanks for reading. _


	2. Frankie gets her boys to help her out

_Yay, I actually got three reviews. Yes Chibi I think you have influenced me, now I write more angst than anything. I do agree it is fun to make a good guilt trip on someone._

_Okay here is chapter 1. _

Everyone who lived on JONAS street knew there was only one house that always had something going on inside.

Today was of course not an exception.

"Let's go Team!" A young voice was heard downstairs.

The three young men sitting on Joe Lucas's bed stopped playing their music to see what their newest interruption was.

They were the band JONAS and the voice belonged to their kid sister and biggest fan Francesca Lucas known also as Frankie or JONAS's little princess.

Three pairs of feet pounded up the stairs and then their little sister was seen first and she made a cartwheel with the girls following behind.

Or least they tried to cartwheel. They fell halfway and jumped up and started cheering to cover up grabbing their pom poms.

Then they all stood together and began to cheer each wearing a cheer leading uniform.

"J..O..N..A..S…we love to sing about JONAS…Lets go JONAS" they cheered.

The guys clapped at their cheer as they bowed.

"What's that all about Frankie?" Joe asked and Frankie shrugged.

"Can't I show off to my three cool brothers?" she asked.

"Seriously kiddo…what's the deal?" Nick asked. Her little plan might have worked when she was five and really was obsessed with them but the nine year old had no chance now.

The boys knew she only bugged them now when she wanted something and the parents said no.

She then teamed up with JONAS and they came up with a solution.

Frankie sighed. "We all tried out for cheerleading and failed cause we're not very good so now were trying to find a way to get better" she explained.

"So what do you need from us?" Kevin asked.

"Well my sweet, adorable big brother, Emily's sister signed up for gymnastics a couple weeks ago but she doesn't know where cause her sister is never around" Frankie said.

The boys nodded immediately getting their assignment,

"So you want us to ask Macy where she goes so you can become gymnasts?" Nick asked knowing fully well who Emily Misa's big sister was.

"Yeah…if we take a course then maybe next year we can be cheerleaders cause we'll be the best in all the fifth grade" Emily added.

The third girl Sophie nodded in agreement. "Yeah the coach is so mean just cause we can't actually do any cartwheels but were really loud and perky" she said.

"Well you do need the work your arms aren't straight is the problem" Nick said and demonstrated by going to an open space and doing a perfect cartwheel.

"Wow, see that's why we need help" Frankie pleaded.

"Okay we'll ask Macy at school tomorrow now can we get back to rehearsal…we can't look good on stage without practice" Nick said pushing them out gently.

The girls saluted and took the poles down.

"I told you their putty in my hands still" Frankie grinned leading her friends into her bedroom to discuss other important things.

_These chapters will be short probably until I get to the climax. Hope you liked it. _


	3. Cornering Macy Misa

The next day at school the three boys stuck to their agreement and cornered their athletic friend and biggest fan.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Macy asked as she walked down the stairs and saw all three JONAS boys waiting at bottom.

"On official business for the princess, she, Sophie and your sister want to join the gym" Nick said.

Macy pondered that a moment. "Oh, you mean the gym I just joined?" she asked and Nick nodded.

"Emily said she tried to ask you but you were always busy so she and Frankie gave us the job" Kevin supplied.

"So the girls want to take the beginner's class?" Macy asked but she didn't enthusiastic about the idea.

"Yeah…but you don't seem to like the idea" Nick said.

Macy shook her head. "It's not because I'm there Nick, the classes, even beginners is a bit tough" she said.

"Well, I think we should let the girls try and if they quit it's no big deal" Joe said.

Macy nodded at that. "Yeah, I know Em probably would, she likes to just have fun and hates when people yell at her" Macy said.

"Yeah, I bet after one day all three will be onto something new" Joe supplied not realizing his sister wasn't like her friends.

"Why don't you and Stells come over after school to discuss with the girls the plan?" Nick supplied and Macy nodded as the bell rang.

"See ya" all four said hurrying off in different directions to class.


	4. Macy's concern and the girls excitement

_Wow this story is popular lol. I just love Snoupy and Chibi to pieces now for loving my brain makes me happy._

_Okay I'm not sure but I don't think this story will be much longer, we're already getting into almost middle. I usually don't do much a beginning find it rather boring to ramble on._

_Frankie is a bit more feisty in this one. She's totally taken on a life of her own lol. I will do more of boy Frankie too sometime once I finish Francesca's tales._

_Oh and as I said before none of these chapters will be very long, more just fillers till the accident and then it may get longer. None of this is planned and I take no profit. I own nothing just doing this for fun._

As promised Macy was by the boys lockers a few minutes after the last bell.

Her class was the closest to the lockers and was first there as the Lucas brothers and Macy's and the boys best friend Stella Malone walked over.

"So the guys told me Francesca's newest idea…that kid has too much energy" Stella said.

Everyone nodded. "Yet it's impossible to turn the munchkin down or her friends for that matter" Joe agreed and she laughed.

Macy threw in a forced chuckle.

"Yeah but as I said before, these classes are a bit difficult, I mean if you want to know why Emily couldn't speak to me was only because I was exhausted, you can't sit much in class" she said.

The boys could hear the pure concern in her voice.

Nick nodded. "Yeah…I get your concern Macy but I think the girls need to decide, Francesca knows unless she is in trouble, her life is her choice" Nick said.

Joe and Kevin nodded in agreement. "And usually when she acts up we let mom and dad ground her…we rarely hurt her anymore…I guess Frankie will just have to decide" Kevin agreed.

"Yeah and besides as I said earlier I give it one day before all three do something new" Joe added.

Macy nodded but wasn't convinced at all. She knew Francesca was very stubborn and even changed her sister and Sophie at times.

But she had to admit the boys had a point. She'd be totally honest and hope the girls weren't really that into the cheerleading/gym thing.

Macy had a feeling though, especially with Francesca, they were serious and it'd only wear out the girls.

Or something worse.

The five walked to Kevin's car and piled in with Macy in middle between Stella and Nick in back. Kevin drove and Joe always called shot gun first.

"Hey, relax Macy, their ten and not like you, my sister and her friends don't commit to things like you do" Nick said to comfort her.

'Maybe not before' she thought. Since Frankie turned ten however one age closer to teen, she was trying to be more grown up.

Macy had a feeling she was becoming her. When Macy turned ten she suddenly got very into gymnastics. She had been a sport nut since she was two but suddenly gymnastics seemed fun.

'No way, Nick is right, Frankie isn't that focused…she'd never get hurt like I did' she thought. Macy had broken her arm falling off a balance beam. She almost broke her neck though.

They parked at the firehouse and ran in despite the fans jumping at the guys.

The elementary school didn't get out for a couple hours though so they popped popcorn and watched a movie.

Frankie came running in first and ran to the group.

"Did you ask her?" she asked her brothers not seeing the girls.

"I'm right here kiddo and yes they did" Macy said snapping at her.

Frankie looked at her and blushed. "Sorry Mace didn't see you…hi Stella" she said.

Stella smiled and pulled her onto her lap. "What kind of greeting is that, you always give me a hug" she whined and laughing the child hugged her.

"So Macy, when can we start?" she asked a second after her hug. Sophie and Emily had seated by the three after greeting the boys.

Macy took a deep breath and explained what she told Frankie's brothers.

"So you see Frankie, it'll be difficult and all" she said at end. Frankie nodded but didn't seem bothered.

"So what's your point? If I wanted easy I'd see if I'd ask mom to buy a workout with a stupid muppet or something" she asked in a snappy tone.

"Watch your tone young lady, Macy was just expressing her concern" Nick immediately scolded.

Frankie nodded. "Sorry Macy, didn't mean to be fresh but really I want to do a challenge, I just don't want to be all child stuff anymore" she corrected.

Macy nodded and stroked her cheek.

"What do you two think?" she asked her sister and Sophie McKenna.

They both shrugged. "I don't know, you make it sound so dangerous like we'll get hurt" Sophie said timidly.

Macy realized that was exactly what she did. She was so frightened that they'd end up like her she was almost trying to discourage them from ever trying.

She knew it was wrong and decided to correct that.

"No Sophie, I just meant the course was a lot of work, you know like gym class only a lot longer" she said.

Sophie smiled in relief. "Oh, I like gym class, we all do, its fun running around and even stretching, its boring sitting in class writing" she said.

Emily and Frankie nodded. "Yeah…well I am pumped to do this how about you girls?" Frankie declared.

Both nodded and shared high-fives.

Macy noticed Sophie and Emily were still a bit timid. She had a feeling Joe was correct about them. Francesca was another story. Macy saw the child was just like her when she was ten.

'Something tells me the boys will be visiting a hospital in the future but if she is like me a broken bone won't be so bad' she thought.

Least that's what she prayed. Frankie really was a feisty child and a bit of a daredevil like Joe.


	5. Macy's call and the big news

_You people thrill me. I just want to thank anyone who clicks on this story and any other I've done. Makes me glad least my stories are being read._

_Anyway, getting to climax soon. I guess you can tell but Frankie is exactly like all three of her brothers. Nick's sarcasm, and perfectionist, Joe's cockiness, feistiness and pretty much daredevilness._

_And of course Kevin's absolute cuteness, kindness and cuddliness lol._

_I made a community for Francesca so if you even just want a story about her go to my community, will add to it every time she has a new adventure. Stories do go from 5, 9-10 and 16._

_Oh and I guess if this story had to take place it'd be season three of my JONAS show. So Joella and Nacy exist here. I wish Kevin had a girlfriend and I wish she was me lol. _

With all three girls decisions made, Macy reluctantly went upstairs to call her instructor and figure out the girls schedules.

She left the living room and went upstairs. She climbed into Nick's bed and got comfortable.

She dialed her instructor's number as she and the young woman had become friends. Sam Walker was only twenty-five and so was just like a big sister to Macy.

Sam was friendly but like every instructor at the gym, she was kind of tough. She took a quick liking to Macy as she was first to succeed at every instruction.

Sam was delighted to hear from Macy and said she'd talk to the beginning instructor and call back. Twenty minutes passed before Macy's phone rang again.

"Hi Sam, so can the girls still join in?" she asked.

"Yeah, Linda says its no problem as her class only begun last week so she can just catch them up" Sam replied.

Macy was half relieved and half disappointed. She didn't know why she was trying so hard to hold the girls back but she couldn't help it.

"Sounds wonderful Sam, my sister and her two friends are trying to be cheerleaders but their only good at the cheering part" she explained and Sam laughed.

"Your sister sounds like you, I remember when I met you seven years ago and you fell" she said.

Macy nodded. "Yeah…" she said weakly and Sam saw her mistake.

"Which I'm sure won't happen to your sister" she added. Macy chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just paranoid" she admitted. Sam smiled on her line.

"Don't worry Mace, we'll make sure the girls are safe here" she promised.

Macy hung up just as everyone bounded upstairs. "Macy guess what!" Frankie cried out.

"What?" Macy asked, intrigued by her boundless energy.

"Our gym teacher just called and said one girl is in the hospital for a broken leg, another for a broken arm and a third girl is moving" she said excitedly.

"Frankie, you don't have to sound so excited for the girls injuries and move" Nick scolded.

Frankie sighed. "I know that Nicky and I'm not saying it like I don't feel sorry for them, but come on bro, the coach says we may have a shot now" she countered.

Joe rolled his eyes. "A shot Francesca, meaning you three and others" he said.

Frankie folded her arms. "You two really know how to spoil good news" she muttered angrily.

Kevin ruffled her hair. "Their not saying you can't be excited princess just that you still have to do the work" he said.

Frankie nodded and again bounced up and down her excitement returning.

"I know Kevy and with the class we'll learn everything fast" she said.

"Well my instructor Sam said the class will take you but I don't understand…I thought you weren't joining cheerleading this year" she said.

"We weren't sis but coach called and said three spots opened weren't you listening to Frankie?" Emily asked.

"Yes and don't talk to me like that" she scolded and Emily bit her lip.

"Sorry" she said. "Anyway, if we learn how to cartwheel and other stuff the kids are doing we'll have a shot" she added.

"And when will all this have to be learned by?" Stella asked.

"Coach Grayson said everyone who wants to tryout for the spots needs to be ready by April fifteenth" Sophie said.

"That's in nine days!" Nick exclaimed. Frankie rolled her eyes.

"We know Nicky but we also know we so want those spots right girls" she said and both nodded enthusiastically.

The five teens shared a look. Now everyone was concerned. It seemed fine because they were only preparing for next year not next week.

"Okay, please don't go into protection mode guys, I need this, I am not ending my elementary days only known as the JONAS princess" Frankie begged.

"I thought you loved being our princess?" Kevin asked.

"I do Kevy, I love being your sister but come on the only people who even treat me normal is standing in this room besides our parents" she said.

The Lucas brothers, Stella and Macy saw with that statement they had no chance of changing her mind.

Frankie was a kid who desperately wanted to fit in and be normal. She took after her mom most definitely.

"Please guys? I just want some normality kids will see and this might be my chance, then kids will see me and not just me as your sister" she added.

"All right fine, lets get you enrolled" Nick said giving up.

Frankie cheered. "But after mom and dad okay this" he added. She stopped for a second but knew she could convince her parents too so wasn't worried.

Everyone but the Lucas siblings had to go home a little after that to do homework and get ready for dinner. Once they were gone the Lucas sibs did their own homework.

That night at dinner the plan was discussed again.

"Well, as long as you promise to do this safely and not act like your brother I guess it's fine" Sandy said.

"Okay I won't be like danger" Frankie agreed.

"I am not that bad!" Joe cried. Nick laughed. "Dude, how many hospitals on Earth has your information?" he asked.

"Oh be quiet Nicholas" Joe sulked after his count left both hands and probably both feet.

He only chuckled. "Okay well with that argument out of the way, I have to agree too, you four are good at being safe and I trust you all" Tom agreed.

"Thanks you both so much" Frankie cried and hugged both parents.

After dinner she ran to her room with the house phone and called Emily and Sophie. Both girls parents agreed too under same conditions.

She then sat back and thought about her new goal. "Well to play it safe I'll just practice till I'm exhausted I guess" she decided.

"Or maybe I'll ask Nicky for advice" she added. With that thought she fell asleep fully clothed as she had tuckered herself out with all her enthusiasm.

_Sorry for all the fillers but there needed I guess._

_We're just getting closer to the climax heh heh. Poor Francesca, she gets hurt too much. _


	6. A free lesson and a big bro's advice

_Hi all, here's another chapter which makes us only get closer to the hospital scene._

"_WAIT!"_

_Me: *pauses and looks around and see Joe running up with Nick and Kevin right behind* hi guys_

_Joe: Ali please I beg you change story to fun and stuff there is still time to say Frankie goes to gym gets really good and gets spots the end_

_Kevin: Awesome story Joe, I'd read that_

_Nick: I agree but then I'm just glad this isn't Chibi's account and I'm not the one getting hurt._

_Me: Uh sorry guys but Frankie will be getting hurt_

_All three *glares*_

_Me: sorry but Francesca taken on her own life and she will unfortunately not know when to stop oh and Nick read prologue I don't hurt you physically at least_

_Nick: *groans after reading* why me, why always me?_

_Me: Not always you I hurt your brothers cause you guys are so cute_

_All three *groans*_

_I blame chibi for getting me to be like her now. _

The next morning was Saturday and after breakfast Macy stopped over with Emily.

"Macy will take us to the gym today so we can meet our instructor" Emily said when Frankie opened the door.

"Oh cool, are we picking up Sophie or is she meeting us?" she asked and Emily shrugged.

"I forgot to call" she said so Frankie got the house phone and dialed.

"Hello?" a voice asked after the third ring. "Hey Soph, you busy? cause Macy is taking Emily and me to the gym" Frankie asked.

"Hang on let me ask" Sophie answered and darted off. Frankie waited a few minutes before her friend came back.

"I'm free, mom said we can do our food shopping later, shall I have her take me or are you all coming over?" she asked.

Frankie asked Macy who said she'd get her and Frankie replied.

"Okay, can I have a half hour to dress and fix my hair and stuff?" she asked and Macy told Frankie that was fine.

Since Sophie only lived two blocks away and that only took five minutes by car the girls watched TV.

Forty-five minutes later the four girls entered the gym and three gasped in awe.

"This'll be so much fun" Frankie squealed.

Emily and Sophie nodded in agreement. Macy enjoyed their awe despite the sinking feeling that laid in her stomach.

She led the children through the lobby where there were three doors marked beginner, intermediate and skilled.

She opened the beginners door and the girls saw it was had gymnasts' bars and balance beams. There were mats all over the floor and a few light barbells and easy to use equipment.

"This place is so cool" Frankie said.

"That's the kind of enthusiasm I love to hear" a voice answered and the four were met by a red-haired woman who looked to be in her early forties or late thirties.

"You must be Linda, Sam Walker said she talked to you" Macy said and Linda nodded.

She studied her a moment before grinning. "Oh yes Macy Misa, I remember you" she said and Macy smiled.

"This is my sister Emily and her two friends Sophie and Francesca who want to join the class" Macy said pointing out the girls.

Linda smiled sweetly at the three. "We're trying to join our cheerleading squad at school and three girls had to leave so we want to take their place but we have to be super good in nine days" Emily said.

Linda nodded. "Are you girls any good now?" she asked and got three head shakes.

"That's our other problem, we tried out before and failed cause we kind of suck but now we have a second chance" Frankie said.

"Yeah and we three are a team and want to rule the school though were graduating and going to sixth next year" Sophie said.

Linda nodded. "Well that sounds exciting, I will definitely try and get you girls those spots" she said and all three cheered.

"So do we start now?" Frankie asked and ran to the beam and Macy grabbed her.

"Easy tiger, you got to get these forms filled out and then get the coach's list you need to learn" she said.

Frankie sulked hating to wait but realized she had no choice.

"But I can help you learn a cartwheel, consider it a freebie" Linda offered and Frankie cheered and hugged her.

Linda took her first and demonstrated first how to make a perfect cartwheel.

"That's how Nicky did it" Frankie said. She tried to copy and failed.

"I stink no fair" she pouted. Linda helped her up and holding her waist helped her do the cartwheel.

Frankie took four tries after by herself before she made a perfect one.

"I did it on my own yay" she cheered feeling proud. Linda smiled as she helped the others accomplish it.

Soon all three were cheering as they mastered the wheel then Macy took them home.

Sandy had already got the coach's task by email and showed it to Frankie.

"Wow, a cartwheel on a balance beam" she saw. Frankie then put down the paper and showed off a cartwheel.

"Linda helped me get it right, she is so nice" Frankie said. Sandy smiled as she listened, watched and filled out the paper.

She soon had everything done and put in in a large envelope and gave it to Frankie who put it in her room on her desk after thanking and hugging Sandy.

She then ran upstairs only to find Nick there alone. "Kev and Joe went to play basketball" he said.

"Oh…can I talk to you then Nicky or you too busy?" she asked and Nick stopped writing and went to his bed.

Frankie took that as a cue to speak and snuggled next to him.

"I learned a cartwheel today for free" she said and Nick congratulated her.

She smiled. "It took me six tries though, why is it so hard?" she asked.

"Everything is hard till you master is hun…look at your big brothers, took us a long time to learn to play instruments and were always trying to improve" he said.

Frankie nodded. "So you practiced a lot?" she asked and he nodded.

"Till I got it perfect, you'll probably have to do your moves a lot before its perfect but that's what you want" he said.

"That'll impress coach?" Nick nodded closing his eyes and leaning back onto a pillow

"Yep…just keep doing everything till you get it right, my philosophy is I make everything perfect or I don't bother at all because I like it all perfect" he said.

Frankie nodded inspired. "Okay thanks Nicky" she said, hugged him and ran out.

Nick didn't notice she had left as he had zoned out. "Of course you don't want to over do it…" he said then realized bed was empty.

He shrugged. "Eh why am I worried, Frankie is smart, she knows if she is tired to stop" he said convinced his sister would be fine.

The boys soon came home but Frankie didn't ask them for advice like she had planned. She figured they'd both be same as Nick's.

She went to bed with a smile on her face and inspiration in her body.


	7. making it perfect has consequences

The girls were pretty fast learners they learned. After only a few lessons and days, they mastered mostly everything on the coach's list.

All that was left was the balance beam and everyone but Frankie seemed to be doing a great job.

Emily and Sophie of course weren't perfect with that or anything else they did but Frankie was sure she was worse so it didn't matter.

Frankie was determined to be the best one at the tryouts and so after the class ended she snuck back into the gym.

She first lied to everyone. She told Macy her brothers were coming then texted all three and told them she was going to Emily's for a bit.

The door to the gym wasn't locked but no one was inside. Frankie guessed Linda was on a break as her next class was on in forty-five minutes.

"I'll be out before then, just got to get it all perfected" she told herself.

They were already on day three and with only six left, Frankie was anxious.

She first warmed up by doing some stretching then ran through the list doing cartwheels, front and black flips and other stuff she had learned.

The final piece was a cartwheel on the balance beam and though she was a little tired Frankie climbed on anyway.

She had been inside for twenty minutes and only had another twenty before she was caught.

She started her wheels and most were very good but Frankie wasn't satisfied as none felt perfect. She wanted perfection just like Nick did.

In those twenty minutes she kept jumping back on despite her body wearing out. She was at forty-eight when she almost fainted but climbed back on anyway.

Forty-nine she nearly slipped again and scolded herself. At fifty, Linda walked in and gasped as the child fell off the beam. She fainted as she got halfway done and her whole boy thumped hard onto the mat as she fell the two feet.

Her head jerked as her body first hit then her head smacked the mat and she blacked out.

Linda ran to Frankie and saw she was badly hurt. Her arm was bent out of place snapped from the fall. She only prayed the child hadn't hurt her spinal cord or did anything too serious.

"My god little one, I knew you were stubborn but I never pictured this" Linda cried as she stared at her in shock.

It wore off a minute later and she called an ambulance then called Frankie's family and then Macy's.

Forty-five minutes later both families ran into the waiting room and Nick and Macy immediately blamed each other.

"She told me she went to your house so why was she even there?" Nick screamed.

"I don't know Lucas, she told me one of you three was picking her up you idiot" Macy shot back.

Kevin and Joe grabbed their arms and whispered fiercely to them.

"Knock it off you two, she obviously lied to all of us so she could practice alone" they both said.

Nick paled. "She…she wanted it perfect…I'm sorry Macy, it really is all my fault" he stuttered.

"No Nicky, don't say that" Macy cooed and he shook his head. "But I told her to make it perfect and to not stop till it was" he insisted.

"Nick…" Joe said but Nick dropped to his knees panting heavily. "I almost killed our sister" he said.

"No Nick" Kevin urged and Nick got up and ran away from them to a chair and ignored them.


	8. Nothing can stop his guilt trip

_Hi you know this all takes place before LA and just before season finale. So I guess this is a before Nacy and in mine they fight heh heh._

_Chibi wanted drama, I'll give her drama heh heh. _

Nick sat sideways and put his feet on the other chair and wrapped his arms loosely around his knees. Tom and Sandy looked at their children and Joe nods.

"We got him" he whispers and the two nod and run off to find Frankie's doctor.

Macy nods to her parents as well. "I'll call you once we know anything, I think you should take Emily back home, might be a long wait" she says and they leave. Then its just the five teens and one is pouting on a chair.

"Don't start pouting Nicholas, it's too unlike you" Joe said and he glared at him.

"Don't tell me how to act Joseph and don't tell me it isn't my fault when I know damn well it is" he shot back.

"But its not Nick" Kevin said and Nick shook his head. "You're too nice Kevin, face it bro, I'm the idiot who hurts everyone, I shouldn't even be alive" he muttered.

All four gasp. "Don't say that Nicholas, you're a great person" Macy said before the brothers could. Stella nods. "You really are Nick" she agrees.

Nick raised a brow at her and turned to sit right. "No girls, I'm just a good singer, has nothing to do with personality, heck lots of rock stars are creeps and only reason people like them is cause their rock stars" he retorted.

"But your not one of those people Nick, none of you are" Macy insists.

Nick stood and folded his arms. "Macy come on, anyone else, knowing exactly how we act sometimes would agree with me" Nick said.

"Then their wrong" Macy replied. Nick studies her, squinting his eyes and remains silent.

Joe, Kevin and Stella realize Macy and Nick won't like interruption so they sit on the chairs and watch.

"What?" Macy asks after a minute of silence.

"Oh nothing, just trying to locate the off button or something because you can't be human" Nick says sarcastically.

He reaches out to touch her and she smacks his hand. "I am too you ass, I'm just trying to keep you sane" she hisses.

"Why?" Nick replies crossing his arms.

"Because your human Nick, we all make mistakes, I still think you're a great guy and a great brother" she says exasperated.

Nick shakes his head and laughs. "Then your more clueless than I thought" he said sounding disappointed.

"I am not…I'm just trying to make you feel better" Macy shot back getting angry.

"Well who asked you to?" Nick asked and Macy sighs and shoots him a hurt look.

"No one!" Macy screams. "But then none of you ever bother, I know I'm just the crazy fan and only reason I'm here is cause of Stella" she adds.

Nick shrugs. "That's not true" he mutters and she laughs.

"Now who's just being nice" she says with a chuckle. Kevin stands.

"Come on Macy that's not fair" he whines and she raises a brow at him.

"Why should I be fair? I know you all were being nice to me just because of Stella" she asks. Stella and Joe stand too.

They all share uneasy looks and Stella buts in. "Will you just tell her it's not true?" she hisses and they only share uneasy looks.

Macy shakes her head. "Maybe I should just leave…" she says and Nick grabs her arm.

"Okay maybe before we weren't close, but right now, this second, you're here as our friend" he says and the others nod and Macy smiles."Good" she says. Nick smiles slightly in return. "Yeah, I'm not sure about them but I began to like you as a friend a few months ago" he says.

Macy nods. "You mean after our…." she says and trails off. He nods.

"Yeah, after I hurt you" he mutters. Macy strokes his cheek softly.

"You opened my eyes Nick and besides it was Kevin who offered it to me and even Joe could have told me the truth" she says.

Both boys look uneasy and she throws them a smile. "Not that I blame you…this pep talk really isn't going well" she said and bites her lip.

Kevin pats her shoulder. "Your doing fine and you are right, come on Nicky, everything we done it's been a team thing" he said and Joe nods.

Nick shakes his head. "Because of me to begin with I bet" he mutters and everyone groans.

"Nicholas just stop please" Kevin whines and Nick shakes his head.

"No because it's the truth Kevin, I hurt girls, I've hurt Macy and Stella with my dumb ideas, I killed Mom's spirit because I'm the one who knows how to cook and should have done a better job supervising and now our sister is badly hurt cause of me" he cries.

Joe shakes his head. "No Nicholas…Kevin's right it's a team thing, we all share blame on everything" he insists.

"Not everything we do is a threesome" Nick cries and then cringes along with everyone. "Okay, that didn't come out right but you know what I mean" he fixes.

"Yeah we do Nick but it's still not true" Kevin insists.

"How? Did she come to you for advice as well?" Nick asks and both shake their heads.

"Not like it mattered, I mean look at Joe, he'd probably tell her to do some dumb trick off the beam and she'd get hurt anyway" Kevin protests.

"Oh and what would you say Kevin Percy? You'd probably tell her to forget gymnastics and play a guitar" Joe shot back.

"I would not, I'd tell her to be unique with her moves"

"Yeah, well I wish you two had but face it, only my advice did she hear and she kept to it and fell from exhaustion!" Nick cut in.

"Oh stop it already!" Stella yells. "It isn't any of your guys fault, she's had your traits her whole life, Nick's stubbornness to be perfect, Joe's stubbornness to be the best stuntman and Kevin's stubbornness to succeed" she cries.

Nick sighs and goes back to his chair and sits in same position. "But she only wanted my advice, if she had talked to you all maybe but….Francesca got hurt cause of me end of discussion" he insisted.


	9. Day 1, more Nick angst

_Hi all, so anyone miss this? I decided to end this soon after a bit more whomping on Nick this chapter. This is pretty much a filler as I said in prologue she is unconscious three days. Day four she awakens._

_Not sure how much more but prob only a few chapters. _

"If it helps I blame myself too Nick" Joe whispered. It had been a half hour since anyone spoke after Nick went to his chair.

"Why? You didn't say…" Nick questioned and Joe shook his head.

"That's why, I never got the chance to advise her" he said.

"This is no more your fault than it is his Joseph" Stella interrupted.

"She's right, let's face it, Frankie fell because she is convinced she can be Jonas's princess and still live a normal life, she can be famous and still have to make friends the old fashioned way, but she can't have both" Macy added.

Nick nodded. "Yeah but…I still feel as her big brother I should have…I don't know been more helpful, I gave her the dumbest advice ever" he said.

"Nick…."

"Shut up okay! Just shut up everyone, I don't care what you all say don't you get it, I never care okay cause your all idiots half the time" he hissed.

That shut everyone up and the four moved away. "Fine then, man you are so not fun, only time I think I even like you is onstage" Joe hissed.

"Yeah, I'm glad were no longer dating, your just a jerk with a good voice just like you said" Macy added.

"Stop bothering with him, Nick doesn't even deserve our lectures" Stella said and they all sat away from him.

Nick woke with a start as Joe shook his arm.

"Mom and dad are here, they said we can see Frankie" he was saying.

"How…how long was I asleep?" Nick asked.

"About an hour and a half, you dropped off about ten minutes after you sat back down" Stella said.

Nick nodded and stretched. "Okay, well you all go see her, I'm going…" he said and Kevin and Joe lifted him out of his chair.

"Your going with us Nicholas and don't bother trying to break free, we can carry you there" Joe said firmly.

Nick nodded. He saw his friends and brothers still liked him and he sort of wished then his dream was real.

'I don't get it, I just hurt everyone, I've hurt every girl I ever met and who knows how many times I snap at Kev and Joe…yet they all still love me…I don't deserve this' he thought.

Nick allowed himself to be escorted to Frankie's room and when he saw her he gasped.

"Frankie! Frankie, I'm so sorry!" he cried.

"Nick wait, she can't respond to you, didn't you hear us say…." Sandy said and the look on his face was her answer.

"On baby, I don't think Frankie…honey the doctor said she may never wake up" she said and started to sob and Tom grasped her shedding his own tears.

Everyone in the room was crying then. Nick let his own tears fall as he grasped Frankie's hand.

"I am so sorry kid…I don't deserve to be your brother…I don't deserve to even live for all the hurt I cause" he whispered.


	10. Day 2 entering the mind of the princess

_Hey all, so this is me procrastinating wrapping present and making my mom her angels. I'm too lazy but you all should be happy cause it means more story for you. _

_This is in Frankie's point of view. I'm not too sure what a comatose can or can't do as I never been in one and I don't think I knew anyone who has but Frankie is alive still. _

_I think a comatose can hear and feel and stuff they just can't respond. This one was more Nick/Frankie centered anyway so he'll break her free._

_Joe: So were actually getting her back? _

_Me: Duh Joseph, my gosh I'm not that evil_

_Nick: No you're just turning into a less evil Chibi clone_

_Me: Well Chibi is awesome and has a great writing style but then so does my friend Snoupy_

_Nick: Her I like, she makes me with Macy _

_Macy: yeah she is cool, now come on boys lets let the author fix your sister_

_Kevin: Yeah just don't let her near my guitars_

_Me: *steals one*_

_Kevin: Hey_

_Me: enjoy *runs away*_

Frankie's POV.

My eyelids feel so heavy. I can hear them though. I so badly want to wake but I can't. I feel like I'm in a maze and I can't find my way out.

They left again and I'm surrounded in darkness. I'm so scared. It was just supposed to be fun. Become a cute cheerleader and get to be the most popular kid in school. Hey I wanted my own popularity, not easy being known as just princess in school.

I just wish I hadn't acted dumb. I didn't get a spotter which on day one we were told was important. Just like in swimming, you need a friend there to help out.

I thought I could achieve it all on my own though. Now I just hope I can get out of this maze and back home.

I think a few hours have passed maybe longer but my door opens finally. I can't tell who it is but I bet it's my brother Nicky. I think he blames himself for this.

It wasn't him though. Not all of him. I already wanted to be perfect. I always wanted to be like him, Kevy and Joey.

I can feel him take my hand and for a second I can move it. Nick seems to jump away but the nurse says it was nothing. After all I am still alive just unconscious.

Stupid nurse. I can't seem to move again though not till he touches me.

"I'm sorry Franks, please wake up, please don't die because of me"

It pains me to hear him talk like this. I guess it is a little his fault but mostly mine. All he did was advice me to make my moves as perfect as I could and I overdid it.

"There you are Nick"

More voices. It's Joey and probably Kevy is here too. "Mike says he saw you race out after school" Kevy says.

"She's still so still" Nicky answers. That's our bro, no apology whatsoever.

"She took a hard fall but its not your fault Nick, she's nine and so very smart, she just got too crazy, remember you done that before?" Kevin asks.

I perk up. I don't remember Nick crashing like me. It's quiet a second before Nick talks but luckily he still holds my hand.

"Yeah, it was three years ago, you three were all at sleepovers and mom and dad were out on a date so it was me alone" Nick was saying.

He sighs. "Mom and dad were skeptic with leaving me alone as I was only fourteen but soon I was alone and I remember I never even slept more than an hour and then when you all came home I missed the pole being so tired and broke my arm in three places" he adds.

I remember that now. Nick seemed to be always in a hospital with first diabetes and then he got music crazy.

"Exactly and I know it's a little different but I know our sister, Frankie is alive and will wake up when she is ready, you know how stubborn she is when she is tired" Joey says.

Nicky nods and my hand is released. NO! I was so close to the end but now I'm back in darkness.

Joe comes over and squeezes my hand. Weird I feel a little tingle but not enough to break free. He kisses my head but he can't give me enough light to help me.

Same goes with Kevin as he does the same as Joe and then they leave me.

I hope Nicky returns soon. I think with his help I can return tomorrow. I go back to the darkness and curl up in my maze. Please hurry big brothers.


	11. Day 3 time for the princess to wake up

_Hey, so yeah gonna be finishing this soon just because I have a feeling this week will be really crazy _

_Joe: Yeah and then she'll hurt her again_

_Me: I could just hurt you instead_

_Joe: *whimpers* What is it with you writers and hurting?_

_Me: *shrugs* I dunno I think we just like torturing our fave people but I won't kill you guys and I like you best Joe_

_Joe: Lucky me_

_Me: *laughs* okay on with story its partly princess's POV this time oh and was listening to Hanson while writing. I will come to you is an awesome song._

_Joe: ugh, we totally kick their butt _

_Me: I agree but they r cute, especially Zach and Taylor, Isaac is okay_

Frankie's POV:

The light comes on again. I can somehow make it out, it's like the sun in my maze but it's not as bright.

No the light only shines by my brothers. Preferably Nick. Maybe because he feels blame for me that he needs to awaken me, I don't know.

I'm not even sure how long I been here but I want out. I want out now.

Someone shuffles over. It's Joe. Least I think it's him. It's a guys hand anyway.

"Wake up sis, please wake now, Nick won't come anymore, he might do something drastic so you need to wake now"

It is Joe. Wait? What the heck did big bro just say? NO! Nick must come!

Joe please! Honestly there is nothing more I want right now than to see that handsome face of yours Joey.

"Please princess" Kevin adds. "Frankie!"

A new voice adds to my brothers. It's Emily.

"Were here Frankie, we always been here" Sophie too. "You can do it Nicky, you promised" she says.

"I can't believe you girls are that strong" Nick mutters. "Never underestimate a girl Nicholas now go" Macy says.

It's quiet a few seconds but then Nick's warm hand touches mine.

"Hey sister, please wake now, it's been three day's please"

He grips my hand and it's like he is here in my maze. His hand in mine and were going through it together.

Just then my other hand is grasped. Or rather my fingers are stroked. I guess I broke my right arm.

My forehead is then stroked. This is it, all three are with me, I can break out.

"Okay, way too many people in here, we'll call you if she awakens"

No! Stupid nurse from before. The connection is lost but I have found the end. Before I'm surrounded in darkness I take a run and am out.

No one's POV:

"N….nu….no…do…don't….leave" Frankie murmurs.

"She's awake!" Emily squeals. The group push the nurse away gently and hurry back, the Lucas boys leading the way.

"Francesca? Are you okay baby girl?" Nick asks his hand back in hers.

She squeezes it in response. "Yes…I'm out Nicky, I was so scared trapped in a maze for so long but….you three got me out" she answers.

"We did?" Joe asks with a small smile. She nods.

"I…I don't know how long…how long I was gone but…whenever you guys held my hand…I got a little further" she said.

"Well you were unconscious for three days, I wish I had stayed all night could have gotten you out sooner" Nick says.

"Not your fault…I'm so sorry for being dumb, I….I overdid your advice…I fell off the beam…" she stutters.

"Were you doing the cartwheel so much times?" Emily asks.

She nods weakly. "I think I fell at the fiftieth try in a row" she admits.

"I think most important thing is your alive and awake and only broke your arm" Macy puts in.

Frankie nods. "Guess that's why you were so nervous…I'm sorry guys again" she says.

"So…I heard…did you guys carry Nicky here?" she asks and the four girls grin.

"Pretty much, he's not that heavy, we just jumped him at the firehouse wrestled him into the car and we too held him in the ride over" Emily says.

Frankie giggles but then looks serious. "Were you really never gonna come back?" she asks. Nick shrugs.

"I…I don't know…I felt…still feel…it's my fault you got hurt" he answers.

She shakes her head. "It was advice Nick, you can't predict the future and besides, I think it's a Lucas trait to be stubborn" she says.

He shrugs again. "If you say so….just please be more careful sis, I don't want to lose my favorite girl" he answers.

"Me too" Kevin and Joe add simultaneously and she nods.

"Sure"

"Good to hear because your in big trouble little girl" Tom says sternly walking in with Sandy.

"Yes daddy, I am so sorry"

"I am just glad your okay" Sandy says rushing over. Frankie hugs her with her good arm crying softly.

"I am momma, I am real strong" she whispers.

"Well we'll talk about your punishment once your allowed out" Tom says and Frankie nods.

The nurse then kicks them out again and Frankie closes her eyes to rest but this time she smiles feeling safe and happy again.

_Might make another chapter to end it but this is just about done hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
